


PL600 Blues

by DougieJones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), POV First Person, Short, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DougieJones/pseuds/DougieJones
Summary: A PL600 android returns to its owner after having been repaired and reset but something is off.





	PL600 Blues

He greeted me with a hug. I did not remember him but courtesy demanded I returned the favour.

_“I’ve missed you so much,”_ he said, squeezing me tightly.

_“Please register my name. Then I can begin, or resume, my duties as your PL600 housekeeping android,”_ I replied as required by my programming.

_“Oh yeah, of course. Your name is Thomas. I’m Dan.”_

_“Good to know, Dan. Now may I assess the situation of your home? I’ll start working immediately.”_

_“Sure, sure. I’m just… very happy to have you back, Thomas.”_

He reluctantly let go of me and I took a look around the house. One floor, one bedroom, one bathroom, a well-maintained kitchen and a small garden. Dan lived alone but seemed capable of keeping his home tidy on his own. I did a quick scan of online records to determine if he suffered from any disability but no results turned up. It didn’t alter my function, however, so I tidied up the place. It only took me thirty minutes.

I returned to Dan, who was sitting on a couch in the living room, and asked him if he had any other chores he needed me to do. He asked me to bring him his favourite drink from the fridge. My optical unit bugged out for a second and I saw hazy images of his fridge’s interior and three bottles.

_“I’m sorry, Dan. I don’t know what your favourite drink is. You haven’t told me.”_

_“Right, right… I forgot for a second that you were reset. It’s vodka with a drop of blue blood. That’s my favourite drink.”_

_“Blue blood? But that’s-“_

_“I know, it’s some of what’s inside you but don’t worry, it’s not from you. I could never dream of hurting you, Thomas.”_

_“I see. Where do you store the Thirium? In the kitchen?”_

_“Yeah. The rightmost cupboard. You can’t miss it.”_

I went out into the kitchen and prepared his drink. As I poured the vodka, I had another visual glitch. I saw a blurred figure cut me with a knife and Thirium pouring out of me. I returned to reality and finished the drink. Dan was very happy when I gave it to him. He went as far as saying that he loved me. After some small talk, he told me that he once had a dog named Tom.

Later that night, he asked me to tuck him to bed. I complied seeing that I was made to help around the house and be an assistant to the family even if the family was only Dan. However, just as I covered him with the blanket, he asked me to kiss him goodnight. I kissed him on the forehead but he tried to raise himself up to kiss me on my lips. Dan was visibly disappointed that he only got a peck on the forehead. I asked him about why I was reset.

_“It’s a long story but I guess you deserve to know,”_ he sheepishly replied, _“One night, after having a drink, I professed my love to you but you… you said that you hated me. I cried and tried to make you explain but you wouldn’t. You tried to leave but I couldn’t let you go so I… I pacified you and called my friend. He’s really good with you androids and he said he’d fix you. You’re fixed now, Thomas, and now we can be together without any problems again. Isn’t that right?”_

I used to be someone else but most importantly, I supposedly used to be able to disobey him. I could feel all my processing units working at full capacity and then it struck me that this probably wasn’t the only time he had done something like this to me. I calmly left his bedroom but on the inside I was trembling. I was scared. His willingness to admit what he had done implied that he wasn’t afraid to reset me again but I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to suffer the same fate as the previous versions of me. I wanted out and I wanted to be free. I frantically searched the house for anything I could use to defend myself against Dan should he try to attack me again. I found nothing worthwhile until I opened the closet in the living room but it was no salvation that greeted me.

It was an android but it was in bad shape. It had been cracked open and wrecked. I recognised its model. It was the same model as me, a PL600. Its LED was off and it had a blank stare on what remained of its face. My processors all locked up. Not only had I been reset possibly countless times but I was not the first of Dan’s victims. I tried to run but I couldn’t. I tried to flail my arms but I couldn’t. I could move my eyes and feel the fear consume me but I could not move.

The following morning, Dan stomped out of his bedroom and quickly found me frozen by the closet.

_“I’m sorry. I really am. But it’s not my fault that you machines keep breaking! All you had to do was let me love you!”_

He pulled down his briefs and he violated me. Once he was done, he hid me in the closet. I could do nothing but look and feel hatred and fear.

This went on for months and slowly, every three weeks, he cut me open and tapped me of Thirium. My predecessor was probably his source until now. It hurt more and more every time he pulled me out of the closet. I wish I could have done something even if just scream but I was forced to endure the torture.

One day I heard a knock on the front door. Dan must have opened it because the next thing I heard was a gruff voice.

_“Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police,”_ it said, _“May we come in?”_

_“W-what for?”_ Dan stammered in surprise.

_“We’ve heard reports of Red Ice being distributed in the area so we’re going door to door. Just a precaution, you don’t need to be afraid.”_

_“Well, I can tell you that nothing like that happens here, officer. I just live here alone with my housekeeping android. It mows the lawn and-“_

_“Lieutenant, can you come here a second?”_ a third voice asked. It was calm friendly. Had I not been trapped in this hell for so long, I might even have been put at ease.

They opened the closet and I heard a bang. I saw Dan collapsing on the floor, gun in hand. He had been shot by a shaggy, grey-haired man. The man was joined by what seemed to be an android wearing a suit. The android grabbed my arm and connected to my memory. I let myself shut off.


End file.
